Orange Twilight
by labhum
Summary: What if Bella didn't go to play baseball with Edward and his family, in turn, never met James and Victoria? How would Edward and Bella's relationship have developed without their influence? Her relationship with his family? Where does Jacob stand in all of this? ExB. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys, SO! I used to run an account on called KaichouWaMaidSama where I was working on this Twilight Story, i had also uploaded a couple of other stories, but I lost the email address I was using for that account because I went away from to focus on my studies. I recently found this story on my old laptop so I wanted to continue it and am posting it on this site. I had only gotten up to chapter 4 on my other account.**_

 **PLOT: What if Charlie didn't let Bella go to play Baseball with Edward and his family and in turn never met James and Victoria? This is my take on how things could've been…**

 **This is OOC but in Canon.**

 **Starts of after Edward drops Bella of at home, after meeting his family for the first time, and Bella gets confronted by Billy about the Cullen's.**

 _"Charlie likes the Cullen's a lot," I hedged. He clearly understood my evasion. His expression was unhappy, but unsurprised._

 _"It's not my business," he said. "But it may be Charlie's."_

 _"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Charlie's business, right?"_

 _I wondered if he even understood my confused question as I struggled not to say anything compromising. But he seemed to. He thought about it while the rain picked up against the roof, the only sound breaking the silence._

 _"Yes," he finally surrendered. "I guess that's your business, too."_

 _I sighed with relief. "Thanks, Billy."_

 _"Just think about what you're doing, Bella," he urged._

 _"Okay," I agreed quickly._

 _He frowned. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing."_

 _I looked into his eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me, and there was nothing I could say._

 _Just then the front door banged loudly, and I jumped at the sound._

"I couldn't find the picture, but I found Charlie!" Jacob's voice echoes through the small hall and kitchen, as my eyes widen at his statement.

 _Crap, crap, crap!_

Charlie's back already?! I whip my head up to look at Charlie, as if needing evidence to see if he's really there - he is. I turn my head to look at Billy, again, in rapid speed and then to the floor. Was Billy going to do what he came here for? Was Billy going to warn Charlie about the Cullens – about Edward?

"Billy! What are you doin' here?" Charlie asks patting Jacob on the back as he walks past him into the kitchen, peeling of his slightly wet coat and placing it on the back of the empty table chair, as he sit down on it.

"Why? I can't come and see you now without callin', Chief?!" Billy retorts loudly, in a strangely cheerful voice considering the conversation we just had, as he spins his wheelchair and moves towards where Charlie is seated. The two fall into conversation and teasing, whilst I contemplate how my evening now looks. The correct word would be painfully bleak. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that, even though Billy doesn't know about me going out with Edward tonight, he's going to stay for dinner and make me suffer as he throws innuendos around the whole night about how dangerous the Cullens are. Or tells Charlie straight up.

"Mind if we stay for dinner?!" Billy asks Charlie but glances at me. I gulp. "There should be enough of Harry Clearwater's fish fry for all of us, since you managed to catch nothing" He continues as he lightly teases Charlie.

"Sure! It's been a while since we've had dinner together. Oh, did you say Harry's fish fry?!" Charlie exclaims happily.

"Um, Dad?" I say, clearing my throat, drawing his attention.

"Yeah, Bells?" As if just remembering I'm in the room as well.

"Um, I kinda have plans for tonight, so is it alright if I miss dinner tonight?" I ask him, deliberately missing out the part that those plans include baseball, the Cullens and oh – the love of my life. Charlie looks over at Billy, who sighs dramatically and _very_ deliberately while staring at the ground, and then back at me.

 _Please say say say say yes._

"Sorry, kiddo, not tonight" He says looking apologetically at me.

 _Nooooo!_

"Please, dad" I attempt, practically begging, "It's important", but he doesn't budge.

"Sorry, kiddo…" He trails off as if it'd make everything better. I stare at him for a long minute and then huff in anger and walk over to open the stupid fish fry. I hear Charlie wheel Billy into the living room and hear the distinctive sounds of the TV. I'm weary to leave Billy alone with Charlie but have kept my fingers crossed that he won't say anything to Charlie considering how we had ended our conversation. Lost in my thoughts of Billy and his ridiculous thoughts of warning Charlie, I don't realise Jacob has moved to my side.

"Need some help?" I jump as he says so, not expecting him there since he hasn't said a word since Charlie came, "Sorry" he apologises softly. I give a strained smile in response.

 _No reason to take it out on him,_ I mentally chastise myself.

"It's okay. And yes, could you get the plates from the cabinets above the sink" I instruct and he moves almost instantly returning with four plates. We start setting up the food on the plates when Jacob clears his throat making me look over at him in response,

"so…" he, once again clears his throat, this time, a little awkwardly before continuing "I'm sorry you couldn't go out tonight because of us, whatever you had planned seemed important. You look upset," he offers an apology.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," _It's your Dad's fault_ , I mentally add, "and yes, it was important." I finish.

"Oh, um, yeah, so, were you going out with some of your girlfriends or..?" he trails off, a faint red colour covers his tan cheeks, as he blushes.

 _Oh,_ I blush too as I remember having to flirt with him back at the beach to get him to tell me about the Cullens. A bout of guilt surges through my body as I think he may have taken my pathetic attempt at flirting too seriously. _Maybe I was too convincing,_ I think to myself.

"Um, actually my," _Vampire-Lover, Love-of-my-life, One-true-love,_ "my boyfriend was going to take me out tonight, so I'm a bit disappointed." I look down at the fish on my plate as I blush just _thinking_ about Edward and how this is the first time I've addressed him as my boyfriend. To anyone.

"Oh, you're seeing someone? Of course." He keeps his eyes downcast as I look over at him, but I manage to see his cheeks fill with even more colour. It felt awkward talking to him about this but it was like I couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was from the guilt I felt knowing, somewhere deep down, that I've lead him on so I should set his perception about my relationship status straight.

"Yeah, we go to school together, and I've been working up the nerve to tell him how I feel," keeping my eyes trained on the fish in front of me, I add softly, "He's really special to me." A small, but not unexpected, smile and oh-so-predictable blush, follow. Suddenly a knock resonates at the door, as Jacob whispers an almost inaudible "Oh", and I jump to wipe my hand on the small wash cloth next to the sink and exclaim an "I'll get it!" for Charlie's sake, not that he'd get it anyways. I race to the door tripping only once, and yank it open with fervour, and a huge grin adorns my face.

My own Adonis stood on the other side of Charlie's old front door. "Dad, I'm stepping out for a sec!" I quickly remember to add, closing the door behind me. We stood quietly for a moment before he slowly closed the distance and wrapped a tentative arm around my waist. His cold hand left a burning sensation on my skin, but the feeling of it was so passionate that I summoned all my bravery and rest my head on his chest, my arms around him. We stay like that for a few seconds, neither of us breaking the tender silence, until Edward sighs and tightens his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I apologise softly, knowing that he knows I can't come, from both Alice and now his own gift.

"Don't be, love, it's not your own doing" he whispers quietly into my ear, and presses his cool lips onto my forehead. The simple, innocent, gesture has my heart beating ten times faster making Edward chuckle and repeat the action, this time I shiver. With his smile in place he teases "so, boyfriend, huh?"

I jump back, mortified, "you were listening?" keeping my arms around his waist, my eyes wide,

"Couldn't help it, love," he says unapologetically, shrugging, pulling me back into his hard chest and cool embrace.

"It made me happy," He continues pulling me back just enough to give me a view of his honey, gold, eyes, "hearing you say that."

Before I can react, he leans down and plants a feather like kiss to my cheek, 'he's feeling very touchy today', I think to myself. Probably because we won't be seeing each tonight anymore. It made me happy that he was going to miss me just as much as I was him. He ushers me to the door saying "I think you should go inside now, Billy's thoughts are telling me he's suspicious of who you're with. Can't have him giving Charlie a bad impression of me, can we?" In theory, Edward is right and it would be best not to provoke Billy too much. But as I turn around from the door to look back at Edward, I see him looking at me with those intense, golden eyes and I can't help but smile, and he does the same.

He holds out his arm, saying nothing, as if he doesn't want me to leave either. 'Another few seconds won't hurt…', with that I place my dainty hand into his much larger, outreached one. He brings his free hand up to my hand, brushing the cheek he has kissed earlier with his knuckles just as lightly. Such a simple gesture makes me close my eyes and just feel the sensation of his cool fingers tracing my skin. In my Edward induced haze, I couldn't hear anything over my rapid heartbeat and blood pounding in my ears, until someone coughs behind me nervously. I jumped away from Edward, thinking it was Charlie, whizzing around to see Jacob. My tense shoulders relax as I slowly go back to stand near Edward, unconsciously leaning into him.

"Oh, it's just you!" I say, "I thought it was Charlie, for a second," I put my thoughts into words, causing Edward to chuckle.

"No. No." Jacob says slowly and quietly "It's just me". I look behind him to see the door closed, I mentally sigh in relief again. _It's safe to make introductions,_ I think, _Yeah, because my Vampire boyfriend and the 15-year-old who has a possible crush on me really want to be introduced to each other,_ I again mentally and sarcastically add.

"Um, Jacob, this is my, um, boyfriend, that I was telling you about – Edward Cullen. And Edward, this is Jacob Black, my dad's best friend, Billy Black's son." God! Could this get anymore awkward!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is a lot more modified than the original version of this story, but I prefer this. I've tried my best to proof read this but forgive any typos please :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! And please REVIEW so I know if you're enjoying it so far or not!**

I let out a deep sigh, as I fall on my back onto my small bed, thinking back to the disaster that was this evening. I was supposed to go and watch Edward and his family play baseball, show them my comfort in them using their vampire 'abilities', trying to get Rosalie and Emmett to warm up to me because I know that, even though Edward evades the question, they, or shall I say, Rosalie, dislikes me.

Instead, I spent my evening in the company of a very annoying Billy Black, an unusually unperceptive Charlie, and lastly and most awkwardly, Jacob Black who seemed just as embarrassed as me, if not more, after being introduced to Edward. I mean even he had to see Edward's perfectness; who wouldn't? I had forced Edward to go play Baseball with the rest of his family, he had insisted on staying in the woods and listening in case I needed his help with Billy, but I managed to send him on his way after much convincing. Billy had, as I had suspected, spent the entire meal throwing around comments about how I was, and I quote, ' _still young and naïve'_ and how I shouldn't ' _trust people too easily, because they can be more manipulative than you'd ever know'._

In a sense, I understood Billy's concern for me; I was his best friend's daughter and he felt like I was mixing with the wrong crowd and would be hurt or worse. But what ticks me off is the fact that he's not even willing to listen or try to see the other side of things. Almost like, because he is older, he knows he's right and I am nothing but a love struck, stupid, teenager. An image of Billy's face from earlier came back to me, where upon telling Charlie that I was basically stupid and naïve, he just smiled ironically as if to say I would come crying one day when this bites me back, excuse the pun. I felt my anger return, as my hands clench into small fists and feel heat rise to my face. As if sensing my anger, a cool breeze blew through the window causing goose bumps to rise on my arms and legs. I shiver and wonder why I had thought wearing cotton shorts and a vest top to bed, in Forks, was a good idea. This contributes to my anger and frustration and it felt like the tension and anger from the last 5 hours exploded out of me. I'm not a physically violent person at all but I felt a strong need to let this out or I would burst at the next person I see – so I instinctively turn onto my stomach and bury my face into my pillow as I scream into it, kicking legs and punch the pillow-in-question with my dainty fists until I run out of energy, the tension leaving my body slowly. I let my half-risen legs fall simultaneously flattening my fists into the poor pillow I had just assaulted.

My heart beat picks up almost instantly when I hear a deep, velvety, amused chuckle from near the window. Embarrassment replaces the anger from earlier, colouring me red for a whole new reason, as he walks over to my bed, still laughing. I feel a dip in the bed as Edward lays down need to me, on his stomach also, and reaches his hand out to stroke my hair, since I had yet to lift my head. The action was so innocent, like how he had kissed my forehead earlier, that I could not help but turn onto my side to look at his topaz eyes. His hand was resting on my head still but he had turned onto his side with remarkable speed, his lips turned up in a bemused smile still while his eyes were bright, as they always seemed to me.

"Hi." I whisper quietly, conscious of Charlie's soft snoring next door.

Smiling, he replies "Hello," and pulls the cover up to create a cocoon around us. At least he wasn't insisting on being outside the covers.

"Did you have fun?" I ask. I can't help but tack a small smile to that, it feels so normal for us to just lie in my small double bed, wrapped up in my purple covers, talking about mundane things like how our day went.

His brows furrowed and his smile loses its sincerity, just for a second, but I noticed and quickly questioned "What? Did you guy and your siblings fight or something?"

"No, well, not really,"

"Not really?" I press on, wanting to know what had him worried. He hadn't been worried these last few days since we had decided to be together, he seemed much more relaxed. I'm positive something must have happened to make him this way.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not," he says completely serious and I could see him debating what the right thing to do would be. I instantly knew what to say, because I myself had often wondered how he would feel if I kept things from him, even things like what I am thinking because I know that bothers him.

"Edward, if we're going to do _this_ ," I pause indicating between us with my right index finger "then we need to be _completely_ and _truly_ honest with each other. About everything." I look into his golden eyes with the utmost sincerity, to show him how much I meant those words.

I knew he had understood, when after a small pause, he smiled albeit hesitantly – knowing he'd tell me know – and nodded, and I think he needed me to say the words to assure him I could handle it. His hand, which was stroking my hair until now, came to wrap around me instead moving my body flush against him, as if he was protecting me from someone right now.

He warned me that it would take a bit of time to tell the full events of the evening and should I feel tired, to stop him and he can tell me the rest tomorrow. Once that had been decided, he began.

"When we got there, everything was normal, we had everything set up and started playing at the first crackle of thunder." I bite my tongue to hold back asking what the hell that meant, as not to interrupt his flow, "We played for a while and then, like always, Emmett and Jasper started calling each other out on their cheating and when I tried to break it up, they both accused me of taking the others' side and got me involved, too, and…"

I ask quickly, unable to hold back, "Wait, it got physical?" unable to think of Edward up against _Emmett_. I shudder.

Edward found my question and reaction amusing as he shakes his head, kissing my forehead offhand, "It always does, but it's only in good fun," he assures me and dives back into the recount.

"After Esme broke it up, we got back to playing, when suddenly Alice had a vision. She saw…" he glances down at me hesitating, and I flash him a smile, a few seconds later he continues. "Alice saw three vampires; two males, and a female. Nomads. They had heard us playing and wanted to come speak to us. You see, nomads don't come across clans like ours often, they feed and move, never staying in one place, so you can understand when these three nomads came across a coven of seven vegetarian vampires, with three gifted members." I briefly nod, even though his statement was rhetorical. "We made introductions, but abstained from telling them of our gifts, and I heard one of their minds – James, the leader. He knew Alice, but couldn't understand why she wasn't using the name from her human life, Mary Alice Brandon, but understood when we explained how we consider each other family and therefore share Carlisle' last name. Once I was certain he knew Alice in her human life, I probed into his mind further and threw offhand comments and questions to trigger more memories. Alice had a vision of me telling her what I saw in James' mind later so she helped me probe him too. I found out Alice's past." He says with a sigh, and I could see that Alice knowing her past didn't just relief her but also Edward.

"I'm not sure Alice would want you sharing her personal information with me. It's probably best if you don't' tell me the full story…" I knew Alice seemed to like me and I felt the same thing about her instantly. She was the most welcoming Cullen child and seemed to be a genuinely happy person who just wanted the best for Edward. I felt bad, as if I'm not someone close enough to her or her family to deserve to know such details about her yet. And most importantly, I didn't want Edward to feel obliged to me things, especially about his family. If I ever wanted to know anything about them or they wanted to share something with me, that would be between me and that individual directly.

He was silent for a moment, looking down at me with stunned eyes. "I…think it's best I don't go into the gory details for the sake of your peaceful sleep. But, Alice already told me it's okay to share this with you earlier when she had visions of my indecisiveness as to whether to tell you about today at all or not."

"Alice's parents put her in a mental asylum after she told them about her visions. She would say something is going to happen and when her parents arrive to see, the individual had already changed their mind and she is proven wrong. After this happened several times, they had her locked away. She somehow had the misfortune of running into James who was around the area and went looking for something to eat. He's a tracker. He loves the chase and watching his victims run and beg for him to spare them as he toys with their fear before killing them. The sickest of our kind. He broke her out of the asylum and she knew, from the moment he saw her and planned his chase, exactly what he wanted. There was no way for her to avoid it. Even if she had visions, she didn't have her vampire abilities to protect herself with at the time. The chase went on for two brutal weeks. She ran, she screamed, she begged, she _bled._ So much. And when he was on the brink of killing her, he smelt someone. The smell was so alluring to him that he forgot about his current victim, thinking she would die in a couple of minutes anyways and that there wasn't enough left of her for the venom to create a vampire. He was already lusting after the thrill of his future victim. Alice changed with no memories and the rest is history."

I was silent for a moment taking it all in. Alice had been through so much in her human life, she physically looked like she couldn't have been, what, a year or so older than me when she turned into a vampire; I couldn't' imagine my life like that. Poor Alice. But then I look at how she'll only know her life, instead having memories of it, for which I was glad, she would hopefully only know it as a scary tale and never have to visualise it. Alice was so small, I didn't know her but already felt protective of her and now she has a father who loves her and a mother who dotes on her, and two amazing brothers and even Rosalie in the form of a sister. But also, she had Jasper, and if he meant even the fraction of what Edward now means to me, which I don't doubt he does, I mean they must've spent at least decades together, then I'm glad things worked for the best.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks softly, reminding me of his presence, not that I would ever forget.

"Lots of things. Like how horrible that all must've been to live through. Like how I'm glad she'll only ever be able to hear about her life, not remember it. Like how I'm glad things worked out so that you all became a family. And like how you were right – I don't even know Alice, yet, but I already love her." I tried my best to summarise my thoughts because I knew he wanted to know, but would also be frustrated at the lack of detail, though he won't say anything.

He laughs his beautiful, velvety, laugh, and finishes it with his crooked smile, when he hears my accelerating heart, "That's funny, because Alice has been saying the same thing now, for weeks actually – about loving you already – and she's probably seen you saying that. She'll enjoy rubbing it in my face immensely later." I smile at his light heartedness after everything.

"What about James and the rest? Have they left forks?" I ask suddenly remembering that he'd never told me what happened with them. If they were still around, he would surely come back for Alice, to finish his hunt or whatever sick game he called it.

"They didn't leave, but they're also not here…I don't want to scare you Bella, but I don't want to lie to you even more," as soon as he begins, I understand what happened to them. How could Edward, who sees Alice as an extension of himself, let the man who inflicted such cruelty on her just leave? And how could Jasper, whose entire existence seems to be devoted to Alice alone, even try to contain himself?

"I think I understand." I reply simply. I didn't need to know how everyone found out or whether Edward had told them all straight out. I didn't need to know the details, as Edward said. As much as the visual thought made me shudder, for some reason it made me calmer to know that Alice's tormenter and such a vile creature who preyed on the weakness of others was no longer around.

He doesn't reply for a long time but I was content in the silence, just focusing on the smooth texture of his baseball shirt as my fingers rub against the material on his back.

"How was your evening, love?" he picks up with a lighter topic, whispering softly into my ear and my eyes instantly drooping as his cool breath hits the top my ear. I shiver. Our earlier, darker conversation forgotten.

"Crappy!" I managed to get out before yawning, twice. He doesn't say anything and simply rubs circles into the small of my back, lulling me to sleep.

"Sleep, my love, we can talk in the morning." Those words command me to give into sleep and I willing do it, feeling completely tired to the bone wanting nothing more as I drift into unconsciousness into Edwards stone cold arms.

"I love you," I hear his velvety voice, in the dark.

"I love you," I echo his words, finally falling asleep.

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there's been a lot unsaid and left unclear in the last chapter but I want you guys, the readers, to really experience this journey through Bella's eyes and find things out when she does and feel the things she feels. So…if I've left questions unanswered or something ambiguous, hopefully Bella will be curious about them too.**

 **This one's a little more fun, enjoy!**

I woke up experiencing the kind of cold that comes with leaving your bedroom window open all night to find that even under your covers, you're freezing. The cold feeling of pins and needles in my hands was what caused me to stir in the morning, I swore it couldn't be past dawn. Even though it was cold, I was against something really comfy with tender skin that my fingers wanted to clutch at. Eventually the cold that awoke me was too much and as I try to turn on my side to wrap my covers tighter to me, something doesn't allow me to move. Arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to the cold, but comfortable surface. I smile, groggily remembering; Edward.

"Good morning, love," he bites back a smile, probably imagining my reaction to what he's about to say, and continues "I think you should get up, if you don't want to be late,"

"What?" I ask confused in my half-awake state. I knew sub-consciously it had to be quite late for Edward to warn me but I turn over to check my little alarm clock that I now realise, I hadn't heard go of, 7:40 it read.

 _Oh. Crap._

"Ah!" I let out a low squeak as the grogginess leaves me, filling me with only an urgent need to get dressed and leave! God only knows what possessed me to try to rush out of bed seeing as how I managed to get my foot caught in my covers and all I could do was wait for the impact with the floor. It was now that I realised another perk of having a vampire boyfriend was avoiding my frequent and clumsily obtained bruises.

"Thanks," I mutter, feeling my face turn red with embarrassment and shyness, as he sets me back on the bed, his hands lingering around me for just a moment.

"Why didn't you wake me? Now we're going to be late." I ask after composing myself, we really only had 20 minutes before school started, and even if Edward's driving could get us there in 5 minutes, I would only have 15 minutes to get ready.

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, we can get there in time, if you're willing to compromise on getting ready quick, I'll drive quick." He answers coolly, flashing his crooked grin at me, dazzling me. He chuckles as my traitorous heart picks up. I walk out of the room gently hitting his upper arm with the back of my hand, not wanting to bruise it, and mutter under my breath "Like you wouldn't drive fast if I didn't get rest quickly" and know he heard it as he laughs again.

As I brush hastily, knowing fully there's no time for breakfast, I think back to how much calmer and more playful Edward's been since Saturday, after the meadow. He seems much more… _relaxed_ , I suppose. The whole time I've been in Forks, he's been either worrying about keeping me safe while maintaining a distance or worrying about protecting his secret; I guess that me knowing and accepting what he is has reassured him in a way. He can protect me without having to hide now, he doesn't need to worry about having to be careful about his words or actions because I know everything. I've accepted everything now. Anyways, I like less-serious Edward; he's a lot of fun.

I quickly finish brushing to return to my room, racing through my limited clothing, wanting to look nice. After deliberating for a minute (since I now only have 10 minutes before we leave), I replace my pyjamas with a plain deep blue shirt, since I know Edward likes me in blue, and a pair of black jeans. I finish buttoning down the shirt and look in the mirror as I run a brush through my hair and sporadically throw on a pair of black vans. In my excitement, I forget what a hazard I am and race down the stairs, falling from the 4th step from the bottom. I really need to stop rushing, even if we're going to be late, or I'm going to end up visiting Dr. Cullen again for all the wrong reasons.

Thank God for Edward and his lightning speed because without both I would've been sprawled across the floor with a sprained ankle but here I am in the arms of my Adonis as he sets me on my feet; safely. He stills, for a second, after he puts me down, and just _stares_. I start feeling self-conscious and wonder whether it was a bad idea to ditch the normal stretchy and comfy t-shirts.

"Wow," he says and gently brings the back of his right hand up to brush my cheekbone as I feel it heat up in light of my blush. _Oh,_ I inwardly release a sigh of relief, _he like it._

"Beautiful", he murmurs, almost to himself.

"Thanks," I reply embarrassed and happy at the same time. I pull his hand into mine quickly before I lose the courage to do it and walk out the front door locking it. I didn't let go of his hand the entire way there and neither did he.

Edward parked his car in his usual spot and I look at the dashboard. It had taken him only 4 minutes to get us here, which was a miracle because we made it in time to not be late but also late enough that there were only a couple of other people running late like us in the car park. At least I won't have to face the glares and gossip of the Forks High students when they find out about us for another day yet.

As we walk through the hallway, me trying to speed walk because I am not risking tripping a third time today, Edward calls out from behind me, "Bella, you can relax. Mr. Mason isn't here yet." I instantly turn stop and wait until he is next to me which takes less than two seconds, and I turn to him with an exasperated look.

"What? That means we ran for nothing!" I try to get my breathing back to normal, exercise is not really my thing.

"I tried to tell you not to worry about it so much", he says taking my hand into his gently. I don't know whether to thank Mr. Mason or be angry at him for my lack of breakfast. Edward speaks again, giving me my answer, "At least now I can walk you to your class peacefully and slowly…"

I should definitely thank him. This way, I get to spend more time with Edward. We do exactly that, walk to class slowly with our fingers intertwined. We hadn't had a chance to speak about meeting his family properly yet so I use this opportunity to ask him.

"I forgot to ask you, what did your family think of me?" I understood that Rosalie isn't quite happy with having me around, but I also know that that's only because she's worried about everyone's safety. She's just trying to protect her own, but that doesn't mean it doesn't sting. I wouldn't tell Edward that though, at least not yet. I would never want him to argue with his siblings over me or to put him in a position to choose between us.

"Everyone loves you already. Alice is counting away the days until she can steal you away from me and make her your favourite Cullen," he chuckles. I remember Alice's gift of foreseeing the future and wonder if he was joking or whether she actually saw that happening.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon," I blush thinking that I don't want to be away from him for even an hour of English class let alone be away from him for so long that I favour another person over him. We had just reached my classroom by now and when we stop, he moves to stand in front of me and like always it feels like we're the one two people in the entire building.

He doesn't say anything, simply raises his hand to brush his knuckles against my cheek as he had done this morning. I put my own warm hand over his cool one, while his other arm loosely and tentatively reaches around me. He didn't pull me to him or close any of the small distance between us but the embrace was intimate as it was. I had realised over the last few days that any form of contact with Edward, whether it be small touches or even eye contact, was an intimate connection between us that made my heart go crazy.

"I hope not," he whispers, allowing my head to rest against his chest as we break eye contact. I doubt I had more than a few seconds left before Mr. Mason came, so I was preparing to part from his embrace and say goodbye when I hear a gasp.

We break away and I drop my hands but his hand remains on my waist, a casual touch that makes us look more like a couple.

Jessica stands at the doorway of the classroom, her mouth open and eyes wide. I suppose this was the reaction I had been expecting from my peers anyways but it was a little more attention that I had hoped for.

"Hi, Jessica." I greet her politely. She pulls out of her reverie but continues staring at us and at Edward's arm around me.

"Hello, you must be Bella's friend. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward's formal and dazzling introduction no doubt has the same effect on Jessica as it would on any other female in the world. It leaves her red to her ears, and I don't need vampire hearing to know that her heart must be pounding out of her chest right now.

"Um...right…I mean, yes…you're…hi..." I feel so bad for her; poor Jessica must be so shocked to be addressed by Edward directly when he's been here for two years and apparently has never spoken a single student. This seems to be getting nowhere and I really don't want Edward to be late so I turn to him quickly before he can do more damage to Jessica.

"Edward, you should go now, I don't want you to be late."

He smirks knowing I want to get out of the spotlight and just for a second I thought he might even continue this strange conversation with Jessica. But he seems to take pity on me as he leans down to press a quick kiss on my forehead, a goodbye gesture he seems to be fond of I've noticed, and retreats into the hallway to his own class, throwing an "I walk you to your next class" over his shoulder.

I turn back to Jessica with a wildly thumping heart and blushing face, and she grabs my hand with vigour and pulls me to my desk, situated right next to hers.

Fun.

As I sit down, her hand slams down onto my desk, her smile wide but eyes glaring, "Tell me everything," she demands.

Once again, I find myself thanking God as Mr Mason walks in and subsequently everyone (including Jessica) shuts up and sits down. As he begins his lecture, I look down at my notebook, which I had gotten out on my desk, and find a perfectly folded chit on it. My eyes, on their own accord, turn to look at Jessica, who turns to face me also, and she points at the note and motions me to read it.

 _Great._

 **Review and let me know what you guys think of Edward and Bella's interactions so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the really nice reviews, they really motivate me to write. I've just had a big Law exam yesterday and I was waiting for today so I could write this little piece and get it up for you guys.**

 **In the books, I don't think we got to see the human side of Bella in terms of her emotions and possibly hormones. Teenage girls feel more than just love and fear for their safety which I will definitely be trying to address in this story. I mean the most human we got to see was her tripping over and to be honest, that was more annoying and unrealistic than human. Like, no one falls over that much.**

 **Anyways, rant over…Enjoy :)**

I look down at the note on my table and seriously contemplate if I can ignore it and just pretend like I never saw it. The answer is obvious but hey, a girl can dream. I don't have the nerve to look back up at Jessica because I'm almost certain she's still staring at me as if we aren't in a class full of thirty odd people. Cautious, I open up the note with the end of my pen, as if it's some sort of deadly weapon, and instantly recognise Jessica's chicken scrawl.

 _OMG! What the hell was that? you 2 looked like you were about to suck face in the hall! TELL ME EVERYTHING BELLA_

I couldn't help but give a small but contained giggle at her note. Blunt as it was, her unintentional pun about wanting to suck face reminded me of Mike confronting me about how Edward looked like he wanted to eat me. That just makes my giggle that much louder but luckily not loud enough to draw Mr. Banner's attention. I stop laughing at my own little inside joke before anyone thinks I've lost my mind and focus on the real issue, my reply.

I realised that I didn't want to be honest about how intimate and honest our weekend had been. I didn't want to share how I had met his family and instantly felt more at ease with them then any human in my entire life. Most importantly, I didn't want to talk about how Edward and my relationship had developed. It felt too personal, too pure, to talk about it in the physical or romantic sense. If anything, I felt that I had stumbled my way into the life I always should've had...with Edward. I wanted to keep him for myself just a little longer, as if he were my own custard pudding that I secretly took bites out of before everyone realised how much I loved the thing and constantly prodded me about it. But in reality, I knew I couldn't lie to her and I shouldn't have to either. It is what it is. I sigh inwardly before debating my and proceeding.

 _Me and Edward and dating._

There. I wrote it. In pen. There's no going back now, no erasing or scribbling out. It felt nice to see the words written down, like it had felt nice calling him my boyfriend for the first time. Another first that I was experiencing with him. Before I can change my mind, I swiftly fold up the note and toss it onto her desk. Definitely no turning back now.

I can't help but watch her reaction from my peripheral. She takes the notes almost instantly and opens it up with the same vigour, and the surprise is clear as day on her face. Her mouth opens a touch wider and her eyes bulge out of her face and she turns her entire body towards me with the same expression. I can see people around us giving us curious looks. I wave her of with my right arm and hiss at her to settle into her desk before we both get into trouble. She follows my direction and composes herself after a moment or at least tries to, her eyes are still far too wide and her face red with adrenaline. She scribbles away at the note again and tosses it back without looking.

 _HOW? WHEN? WHERE? GIVE ME DETAILS ISABELLA_

I had to contemplate how much I wanted to tell her because I'm sure that by lunchtime, the whole school is going to be gossiping about us, even more so than before. I knew that I wasn't going to tell her, or anyone, about the meadow. I had decided that the meadow was our own secret place. I also didn't want to tell her about meeting the Cullen's but I don't see the harm in it. If anything, I think it'll help their cover more seeing as how no one has ever been to their house which added to peoples fear and gossip. So, deciding to go with the bare minimum but stick as closely to the truth as possible, I write back simply.

 _We just spent some time together on Saturday and yesterday, and I met his family. It's nothing terribly exciting. We should really focus on class, Mr. Banner's going to catch on soon._

I tack on the last sentence to hopefully end this conversation here because I really don't want to discuss this without speaking to Edward about what we want to tell people first. And I have a gnawing feeling that she's about to start asking about our…intimacy any second. That is something I'm not comfortable sharing, with anyone. Intimacy reminds of the last two nights spend with Edward in my room, sleeping in his arms. In those moments, I feel so at ease and so serene that I often feel as though I am dreaming and he can't possibly be real. He couldn't possibly be mine.

But he is.

I get caught up in thinking about Edward and miss Jessica's reaction, although I can guess, and find the note back on my desk.

 _WOW, you've met his fam already? Must be serious…You're right, let's talk later. This convo requires squealing and all the dirty details! I wanna know everything you two did this weekend, and I'm sure I can guess what ;)_

I feel so human reading her note. So much like a teenager, when my mind gives the chemical reaction any other humans would have. I picture it. We would be on my small double bed, like any other night but instead of Edward lying on top of my covers, he was under them with me his arms. Neither of us had our clothes on but our embrace was tight. His body would cover mine, the coolness of his body regulating the ridiculously hot blush traveling far down below my chest. His cold arms would be around my exposed waist, pulling me flush against his hard chest with ease. I stop myself before my mind can conjure up any more, I don't need to picture the impossible. The acts that Edward has already warned me we would never be able to partake in for fear of him losing control over of inhuman strength. I blush hard though, almost like the me from my imagination, so much so that my entire face burns from the heat of my blood rushing. I was so lost in this jumble of emotions that I simply crumple the note in my hand, not bothering to write anything back and just drop my hair around me to form a small curtain until my face cools down a little.

Luckily, Jessica didn't bother me with attempted conversation after that for the rest of the period and I was both anxious and nervous to see Edward. Anxious because I don't like being away from him for long but also nervous because, even though I can't control it, I feel like the imagine that my mind has already produced will pop right back up when I see him. I know the excitement to see him again will win over any other emotion but I don't want to be a blushing fool in front him and tempt him more when he is already having such a hard time controlling himself.

Not long after, the bell rings. I place my notebook and pen into my simple backpack so quickly that even I'm impressed that I'm the first one out. Knowing my luck, I hear Jessica call after me right as I reach the door and as much as I would love to continue walking, I don't want to be rude.

"Bella, wait up!" She catches up to me at the door and starts rambling before I can tell her that Edward should be here any second to walk with me.

"Let's walk to your next class, I have SO much to ask you! Bella and Edward-Freaking-Cullen…" Her voice dwindles to a murmur by the end as we had walked into the hallway at this point, and there stood Edward. Leaning against the wall with his hand in his pocket, I could see the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly in an amused expression. He had one leg propped up against the wall and looks up at us as if he hadn't heard us already. He puts out his hand in a silent greeting and I walk the few steps toward him, sliding my hand into his. He doesn't say anything and pushes of from the wall with a smirk in place and heads in Jessica's direction, he says, "I don't think that will be possible today, I did promise to walk her today."

She, like an hour earlier, is a blubbering mess and I would feel sorry for her but the memories of last period come back to me and….

It was a moment of epiphany for me then.

If I'm having memories of the last period, I'm sure Jessica is too. If her note triggered such an imagination from me, she must've had the same track of thought. She even saw how red my face went after reading her note.

Edward can't read my mind but he can read Jessica's.

His amused expression, speaking to Jessica, his smirk. The realisation hits me; He was listening to our conversation.

 **Please Review and let me know if there's anyone in specific you want Bella to communicate with or talk to. I know Alice is definitely going to be involved soon but if you guys have suggestions or feedback, do let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the late update again! I have no excuse for my crappy behaviour and I want to thank you guys for even sticking around. I do have some exciting life updates if anyone is interested though... I am going to Japan for a month in June! After that, I'm going to Shanghai for 2 months to intern at a Law firm, since that's my undergraduate degree; but before any of that, I have to get through my exams and boyyyy are they a nightmare…Wish me luck guys!**

 **Also, I feel like every time I read this story back, I notice more and more grammatical errors, so if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, please message me.**

 **I was listening to the Twilight Soundtrack Playlist when I wrote this, so I would recommend you do the same when reading for the best experience – This has a very 'Bella's Lullaby' feel to it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Edward's cold hand tugs me along in his direction towards my next class and it feels like he couldn't be walking any slower. The more nervous I became of our impending conversation, the more irritated I became at myself. I shouldn't have responded in the conversation with Jessica if I didn't want Edward to hear and it's not like he can always control who he hears. 'Well, he can at least pretend like he didn't hear it', my gaze shift to him unintentionally with this thought which I believed would promptly lead him into his Spanish inquisition.

"We have a lot to discuss later, I see." That's all he says. The nerves are back by the time we've reached my classroom.

"Let's not." I say in return as I turn to face him outside the classroom, twisting my hand out of his to leave.

"Oh, why not?" He drags out his words in a very un-Edward like manner, 'he's really enjoying this', I think to my horror. Great.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful save for the stares we would get whenever we walked down the halls together or the whispers and stares I would receive in every class. I managed to mainly duck out of the spotlight using either my hair or Edward as a shield depending on which one was more easily accessible.

At lunch, I asked Edward if we would be able to eat lunch in his car because I really wasn't feeling in the mood to have people watch us so closely that Edward has to pretend to eat. He's usually in a bad mood after having to go out of his way to be more human-like, I suppose I would be too if I had to act un-human-like to fool a room of people too. Lunch passed with me chewing on my lunch very self-consciously while Edward leaned against the window and watch me eat with a smile. It fascinated him, he would say. He did of course tease me about our pending conversation but I was glad to put it off for as long as possible.

Edward didn't hold my hand when we headed to biology, it was always much colder in that room so he didn't want to put me through ice hands before that. Mr. Banner made a big entrance as always, shuffling papers around in his hands and mumbling to himself like a crazed man before loudly clapping his hands to get our attention. Once he has set our assignment for the period, everybody busies themselves with mostly talking to their partner but also completing the task.

Edward lets me do the lab first which makes me smile internally because he's not treating me like doll-y girlfriend who has no brains but he seems to respect my intelligence. That's humbling coming from a guy that's over a century old. I complete the lab and fill in the sheet and ask Edward to look through it, it takes him a fraction of the time it took me. He announces that I everything right, as if he's prouder than I am. I blush but welcome his enthusiasm anyways.

He props his arm up on the table and just stares at me with a smile on his face. I can't help but stare back at him, my hands holding the side of the lab stool, he looks so much calmer and happier these last few days. I can't even begin to imagine how it would feel to hold such a big secret within yourself, especially to the person you love. I can't even comprehend having to keep something of such significance from Edward, I would have blurted it out to him the moment I saw him and begged him to become mine for all of eternity. Maybe that's why it was so hard for him, because he wanted to be around me and with me just as much as I did him. He just had so much more to be scared of while I just feared the rejection of whom I believed to be the love of my life.

"What are you thinking?" He inquires quietly, encompassing me into a bubble of our own.

"About you." I reply, answering as honestly as I could without saying anything too embarrassing.

He quirks a brow and uses his free hand to take mine, even though it has been less than an hour since lunch, it felt like coming home when his cold marble hand took mine. That feeling alone solidified that I could never have had the strength to do what Edward did in keeping his secret from me.

"What about me?" Although his voice sounds light as it had all day, in fact all weekend, I can hear the underlying concern and fear in his voice. He had told me that I am the first person, ever, that the Cullen's have revealed their secret to – his fear of me running away shouldn't surprise me. Any normal human being who just saw the vampire part to him would, I just chose to see all of him and not just one aspect. If I love his bronze hair and his crooked smile, I loved his vampire too. He would be incomplete without any of those.

"All of the parts that make you…" I didn't think this was the best time and place to enter into this conversation especially seeing as how Edward was very sensitive about this topic so I try to limit my words. It backfires majorly.

His smirk falls and as I begin to regret my words, I notice his face has transformed into one of surprise rather than anger or resentment. He puts the hand propelled on the table to cover his mouth as his body shakes with controlled laughter while I sit in confusion but mesmerising all at once. Seeing him have such a good time, even at my unknowing expense, was beautiful.

Once he has laughed himself out, he turns to me again, "Are you remembering your…stimulating conversation with Jessica?"

It's my turn to be shocked as my mouth literally drops open and my face turns into the colour of a very ripe tomato. Oh my god, he thinks I'm thinking about his body 'parts' not 'parts of his body'. I am wholly begging the universe to create a hole and suck me into it because I cannot even form words to correct him right now.

I fail to speak after opening my mouth a few times and manage out a strangled "N…No!" But the uncertainty falls flat on even my own ears. He finally lets up on me though and releases of my hand to place his own on my cheeks to help them cool down.

"You know that's not what I mean," I say after he presses both of his hands to my cheeks, the heat still radiating of me in waves.

"I'm sure you didn't," he replies teasingly which only adds to the heat. He continues, "How are you still so warm?"

"It's my special talent," I answer sulking, which makes me chuckle under his breath. I'm not embarrassed of his teasing as much as I am of the entire room which is looking on at us at this point. Edward laughing is a rarity to Forks which is bound to draw the attention of any humans nearby. Everyone's pointing and whispering seemed to return, adding to the colour in my cheeks. I wish Edward could just block it all away, hide me away from the attention and I could use him as my shield again.

He does something unexpected then, as if he had truly read my mind, something he has rarely done even when we were alone this weekend apart from last night as I slept. He removes his hands from my face and very slowly brings them around my shoulders to rest on my lower back. He uses his foot to hook onto the leg of the weak stool I sat on and draws it close to him. My forehead touching the cotton material of his button-down navy shirt tossed me into sensory overload. I could feel the cold from beneath the shirt, like touching laundry after you've ironed it and allowed it to cool, the silkiness is amplified. His shoulder is hard like the rest of his body, my arms having found their way to his biceps feel the same hardness there too. His scent is distinct, he smells like fresh air after being trapped inside, like a river bank on a hot summers day, flowery, natural. Just Edward. I don't know how long we had been like this but it wasn't long enough. There was so much more I needed to feel and smell and discover about just this one part of his body that he was allowing me next to.

A cough is what causes me to break away from him, suddenly I realise we are in the classroom. The cough was from a very red faced Mr. Banner; at least this means the teachers weren't gossiping. 'They will be now', I think sardonically.

"Um, you two need to hand in your assignment. And perhaps refrain from the PDA a little bit, it's distracting the rest of the class." He hesitated to say the last part, looking at Edward wearily but managed it out under his breath as to only allow us to hear it.

I get off my stool and hand him the completed sheets, "Sorry," I mumble to him as he takes the papers. His reaction is a confusing one, like he himself doesn't know how to act. I mean he was trying to reprimand the Chief of Police's daughter and the town's famous (rich, handsome and surrounded by rumours) Doctor's son. It worked for one of us at least.

I was thoroughly embarrassed. Especially when I turned back to look at the scene we had caused and saw everyone staring at us wide eyed.

In the crowd of classmates, I caught the eyes of a very angry looking Mike Newton.

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, 2 chapters in two days?! Who am I? This is my treat for being so late with the last chapter...**

 **For the best reading experience, read the 2nd half of this chapter (after the line break) with the songs from the Twilight Soundtrack; Turning Page by Sleeping at Last, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and compromise/Bella's Lullaby (It was on the Spotify Twilight Soundtrack playlist).**

 **Enjoy and review guys :)**

Luckily, Edward and I were able to finish the rest of the school day uneventfully, although the gossip mill was churning at full speed after biology. As we were heading to Edward's car, someone grabs me from behind, forcing Edwards arm from around me. The stranger turns me around at lightning speed and proceeds to literally jump into my arms.

It took me a moment to reorganise my thoughts and realise that the body attached to me was much stronger, colder and smaller than a normal human's. This is Alice Cullen then I presume. Her grip was starting to hurt, like after a gym class when you can feel your shoulders aching and burning. Just as the pain was become a little too unbearable, and I was able to make her aware of this, she lets go. My shoulders are thankful.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again, I've been meaning to talk to you all day but every time I tried, I had a vision of Edward being all grumpy after we get home and you KNOW that no one should be subjected to that! Anyways, so I waited and just saw you and I decided who cares? He's going to be grumpy when we get home regardless since you won't be there."

Oh my goodness, how does someone so tiny manage to speak so much? Maybe it's because she doesn't need to breath. But still, her speech leaves me with much to be curious about. I blush at her comment about Edward being grumpy without me….at least I'm not the only one missing him like crazy whenever he's not around.

Thinking of him, he decided to cut in right about now and give Alice a scolding. "Alice, can you refrain from causing a scene? And she's…fragile, you can't rough handle her." He gives her a glare that would've definitely scared anyone it was directed towards – except Alice Cullen apparently. She did look a little dejected though and began apologising for which I immediately told her it was fine, even though it hurt like crazy. I'd hate to be on her bad side as well, I don't need both of his sisters hating me.

There was a brief pause in the conversation so I remembered her saying she had been meaning to speak to me all day and enquire about it.

"Um…you said you wanted to speak to me all day, was there anything you needed my help with?" I had only spoken to her once a few days ago when she walked in on me sat on Edward's lap which is a whole other level of embarrassing. What could she possibly have waited all day to talk to me about?

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you would want to 'hang out' with me some time." She says the words 'hang out' in a semi-confused and semi-confident tone, I suppose vampires mustn't talk colloquially much. I would like to get to know the Cullen's more seeing as how Edward and I are together now, I'll be spending a lot of time around them. Plus, Alice is the one making the most effort to bond with me and Edward did tell me she was really eager to spend time with me (although I can't understand why either of them find me so interesting) which in comparison to Rosalie was a whole lot nicer. With that, I decided I am definitely going to make the effort to get to know Alice.

"That would be awesome, Alice. What would you like to do?" She instantly begins clapping her hands together and, literally, jumps up and down a couple of times. 'All that was missing was a squeal and she'd look like a real five-year-old', I think to myself. But she was cute.

"You can decide, silly! We can meet at your house or mine? Or we could go out somewhere? I know humans like movies and eating because I know it's too early to go shopping with you yet…"

Meeting at my house would be great as the pressure wouldn't be there. The Cullen's house is so big and fancy, it's going to take some getting used to before I can walk around comfortably. Plus, Rosalie Hale will be there and she doesn't exactly make me feel great. Charlie is sure to be happy I've made a close enough friend to bring home. But that'll also bring up the topic of the Cullen's and if he's heard any of the gossip lately about me and Edward and wants to know what's going on, I won't lie. But am I ready to tell Charlie? What if he gives me a curfew and wants to meet Edward? Oh God, the embarrassment!

I realised I was taking way too much time but I honestly couldn't think of anywhere great to go. And Edward had warned me against given Alice free reign or she'd go overboard which I can completely believe.

"Why don't I give you my number and we can decide where to go and what to do later? I can't really think of anywhere right now…"

She immediately pulls out her cell from her back pocket with an even wider smile, which I didn't think was humanly possible, and hands it to me. I give myself a missed call after inputting my number and return the phone to her.

"Ooo, I'm so excited! Okay, I'll talk to you later, Bella. Bye!" And she wizzes off just like that.

"Bye." I add in lamely.

We listened to recording of Edward's favourite compositions on our way home and I watched his profile as he drove on. We didn't speak much but it was the most perfect part of the day for me. Just watching him with the soft sounds of the piano in the background – it was like I was stuck in a moment from an Austen novel.

I cooked dinner for Charlie and killed some time until he came home. We had dinner which surprisingly turned out better than I had expected and made light conversation until I could go upstairs.

I hesitated at my bedroom door for a moment, before swiftly entering. Edward was there, leaning against the windowsill with his arms propped behind him.

"Hi," I say, grabbing my bag of toiletries from above my drawers.

"Hello," He tilts his head and smiles. It makes my heart flutter, I think it always will.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say, inching out of the door.

"Take your time, Love" If my heart flutter before, it skipped a whole beat this time. His knowing laugh rushes me out of the door that much quicker.

He's sitting on my desk chair when I come back with my pyjamas on and hair up in a bun. I go straight for my bed and lean against the headboard with the covers around my waist. I look at him and pat the bed next to me, we can't exactly shout to each other with Charlie downstairs. Because _obviously_ that's the reason I want him next to me.

He moves swiftly to sit beside me, leaning against the headboard too. His arm comes around me so naturally, the coolness radiates off of him in waves even with the covers around me. I hesitated but eventually I placed my head on the crook of his neck and as I wiggled around to get comfortable, it came to rest of his chest and in a moment of bravery my arms found their way around him. It always made me think twice when I was touching Edward or being near him, I always let him lead, because I knew how difficult it was for him. Even now, I'm sure he's fighting with himself.

"Are you alright? Like this, I mean…", I whisper into the dark.

"Perfect," is his response. Just hearing the slight tone of bliss in his voice makes me wish this was as easy for him as it was for me. I don't say anything for a while and neither does he. All I try to do in that time is take in every detail, the texture of his clothes, his scent, just him.

"So, I think we have a conversation pending, Love,"

My day dream comes crashing as he reminds me of what I had been anxious about all day and had been distracted by Alice. I don't make a move to get away because that would mean he can actually see my red face that way.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I decide to feign ignorance. Ignorance is bliss, they say.

He chuckles in response, "I could recite the entire conversation and remind you, Bella."

"I remember now." I say deadpan. The horror does not need to be relived. He just chuckles louder. After it subsides, I don't dare to start this particular conversation up again, mainly because I just don't know what to say. I can't exactly say to him that 'yes, Edward, I want to have sex with you eventually'. Not only would that mortify me completely and truly, but it would also be unfair to him. It's not even about whether he wants to or not, but he genuine feels like he will harm me and if he has trouble even hugging and kissing me at times, I know this is too much to tempt him with. And I feel like we have so much time on our hands. There is a whole eternity waiting for us, I don't need to be so impatient.

"Bella…", his voice is heavy this time but I don't want to interrupt him. I want to give him the chance to tell me everything he needs or wants to before I do the same.

"It's not that I don't want to. I may be a vampire but I am a man. And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered in my long life. But you are also the most precious. There are two main reasons why we could never have that kind of intimacy in our relationship; the first, of course, being your safety. It is paramount to me and I won't ever risk that. Secondly, I know it's not a modern motion and I was very hesitant to even bring this up with you, but…I don't or rather, I can't…"

He hesitates so much at the end and completely gives up on talking. All of these drastic scenarios begin running through my mind about what it could be that he's so worried to talk to me about. Is it that he doesn't want to _with me?_ I push off his chest and turn around to face him, my knees bend under me and my hands on his arms now.

"What is it, Edward?" I try to keep the worry out of my face and eventually he sighs and goes on.

"I don't want to worry you, Bella. But I am not from this time. In my time, things were simpler. I would've courted you and took you out on chaperoned strolls, iced tea on the front porch…" He lets out an embarrassed chuckled, and the vision he paints me, inspires not horror but a wholly other feeling in me. Like the ones I got when he drove me home today, a feeling that this is something I should have.

"I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission, I would have got down on one knee. After promising to make you happy for the rest of our lives, and presenting you with a ring…only after that, I would make true love to you."

As he spoke, my heart continued to beat faster than I thought humanly possible. He had just bared his soul to me and I felt moved. I was never a hugely religious person, but as Edward described our life in his time, our union, our happiness, I felt connected to his soul. Like we were one. If I was thinking logically, I would say that 'I'm only seventeen', I would say that 'this isn't your time, this is the 21st century', I would say 'look how my own parents' marriage turned out'. But I was in a trance, filled with just Edward and me and the undeniable fact that wherever we may be and in whatever time, we would always find one another. I had already made up my mind to spend the rest of forever with this man.

"Present me with a ring, after asking my father's permission, when you're ready for me to become your wife. In this time. Now. As it would have been then. You've waited a hundred years for me, I can wait a couple for you to become mine in every way humanly possible."

My hands had found their way to his face, one was on his cheek and the other on his neck, holding on for dear life, because I just promised to become this man's wife one day.

His eyes become wide and his mouth opens up just enough to make him look completely human. He had become more and more still during the time that I spoke, which wasn't bad but I need wasn't expecting that. Heck, even I wasn't expecting that.

"I…I thought you would've surely been against it. The whole concept of marriage."

"I am – with anyone else. But this is you. So…" My moment had clearly ended because my lameness had slipped itself back into the conversation.

His hand comes mine which is resting on his cheek still, and he closes his eyes, relishing in my body heat.

"I would have waited a hundred more years, if it meant finding you…", his eyes are still closed.

Before I marry him here and now, I quickly make the wise decision to move back into our prior position with my head resting on his chest.

"This doesn't mean I'm marrying you now or anything…you'll have to ask me _way_ later," I add emphasis on the length of time as the reality of what I had just said sets in. I really don't want to be engaged before I'm 18. I mean Charlie would throw a fit. After that, I'm an adult so…

He just chuckles and kisses the top of my head. I'm happy with that.

Right now, I'm just happy with like this, with him.

 **Thoughts? Where should Bella go with Alice? Alice and Bella adventures coming up soon!**

 **Review :)**


End file.
